From Best Friends to More
by niallerhalfbloodsibuna8
Summary: Another Jasper story! Full summary inside
1. Prologue

Summary: Jason and Piper have always been best friends. No make that Super Ultra Mega Best Friends but what Jason doesn't know is that Piper has a crush on him. Then a new girl comes. Will the girl get between them? Or will they fall in love? Based on the movie "Must Be….Love"

Prologue

PIPER

(When she was 7 years old)

I woke with a start. My instincts tell me something was wrong. I woke and went to my dad's room. When I got there I noticed Mom wasn't there. I woke Dad

"Daddy where's mommy?"

Dad's eyes widened.

"Don't worry maybe she woke up to get something she'll be back Piper"

Days, Weeks, Months passed by Mom never came back. Dad was mostly working leaving me alone shooting movies and all. Me I was being lonely. No mom, no dad to lean on.

One day I was sitting at the porch of our HUGE house in L.A. Lonely as always when some boys and girls came to me.

"Awwww. Poor girl just being lonely" one girl said

And they all began teasing me about being a loner, just being by myself and such until one boy behind them yelled.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

And they all ran away from me and the boy just sat next to me he had blonde hair and amazing blue eyes and tan skin

"Hey I'm Jason yours?" he asked

"Piper McLean" I replied

"Hey why you alone? C'mon let's play"

"No thanks"

"Please?" he pleaded

"No"

And that's when he began tickling me and I laughed for the first time since Mom left. And we chased each other all the way and I felt happy again.

I never thought I'd say this but Mom leaving is actually good thing. She gave me someone who can make smile. Someone who can make laugh.

She gave me a best friend.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Present Age

**Piper**

I woke up did my usual routines. As usual I'm alone in the house dad probably in some another place to shoot some movie. I picked up my ball for volleyball and got out of our house to meet up with my friends. I got to meeting place but only Jason was there.

"Hey Pipes" he said

"Yo Jace" I said

"Where are the others?" I asked

"Somewhere in the Earth" he said

"Ha-ha very funny Grace" I said

"So where's your dad?" he asked me

"Oh you know shooting some movie" I sighed

"Piper you know your never alone right? You got me and the guys'' I smiled Jason always knows how to make me feel better. But he must've seen the sad look on my face because he came to me and pinched my cheeks into a smile the way we did since we're like real young

"You cool?'' he asked once he let go

"Yeah cool" that's what we always that's what we always ask each other. Fortunately the others came

"Hey guys" Percy said one of our friends said

"Yo" I said

We played volleyball for like until evening when the guys called it a day I was walking with Jason to his house when he got there I noticed Thalia was not here usually he's listening to some rock music or Green Day or something. Until Jason picked up some letter and I read it with him

_Dear Jason,_

_Your probably wondering where I am now. I know you're going to be looking for me. I'm sorry but I left. I know I hurt you so much but I just can't take it anymore with mom being insane and dad leaving._

_P.S I know you won't forgive me for this but I am saying this one last time. I am so so sorry little brother_

_~Thalia_

And that's when I saw Jason cry for the first time. I have never seen him like this he's always in control always good but now he looked broken so… vulnerable. Then I remembered how I was like him when Mom didn't come back he made me smile again now it's my turn to return the favour.

"Jace'' I said he looked at me and I pinched my face into a smile and he laughed and did the same too.

"Jason like you said you aren't alone you also got me and the others you made me smile when mom left now it's my turn to return the favor" I said

"And you did Pipes thank you" then he pulled me in a hug. I hugged him back showing that I'm happy for him 'cause he's okay again


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: So sorry guys for not updating. I had no Internet! Hope u enjoy this one! XD**

**And nikitabella and guest, whoever you are thank you for ur reviews it means soooooooooo much to me! I love y'all!**

Chapter 2

JASON

I was waiting for Piper in our meeting place. I dunno why she's late maybe because her dad is here?

"Why do we always wait for her?" Leo asked

"And what are we even gonna do today?" Percy asked

"I don't know and let's just wait for her okay" I said

''You never start things without Piper, you never do things without Piper, you never go anywhere with Piper" Annabeth observed

"Dude you like Beauty Queen!" Leo said

"No I don't! She's just my best friend. Nothing more okay?'' I said

"Okay" they all said but they didn't sound convinced

We waited for another 10 minutes and I immediately knew something was wrong. Piper she will never be late.

"Guys I'm gonna go to Piper's house" I announced then went to Piper's house and opened the door nd saw that she was crying. A lot. I went over to her and then put my arms around her. Hey don't be malicious! What would you do if you saw that your best friend was crying? Comfort her right?

"Piper what's wrong?" I asked

"It's dad" she said through sobs

"What about your dad?" I asked

''He scolded me for absolutely nothing" she said

"Why would he scold for absolutely nothing?" I asked

"Because of Jane, his assistant that jerk. She keeps telling him of things that aren't even true about me and dad believes her but doesn't believe me!" She let go of the hug

''I'm sure she'll get your side soon" I said trying to cheer her up

"When Jason? When?! Ever since mom left he hardly has time for me!" she exclaimed

"I don't know Piper. But I know that he will" I said smiling at her

"You really believe that?" she asked

"'Course I do" I said

"Thanks Jason" she said

"Now you must sleep again" I patted her head then after a while I could hear her snoring softly on the sofa. I just patted her head and left. I guess Piper's right having a famous father isn't as fun as it sounds, there are some disadvantages like having very little time for your loved ones. Once Tristan talked to me that he's trying his best to make time for Piper but that isn't good enough! He must try his best and at least call Piper often that's why Piper is already learning to shut him out. But I'm here to comfort her and she's here for me. After all that's what best friends are for right?

**AN: I know….. lame chappy but I hope it's okay with you I love you all my readers! **


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: nikitabella: Your wish is my command thank you so much! Your reviews make my day :D and as a reward I posted another chappie! **

I woke up. It was noon already I got up. Whoa! There's some sharp pain in my head, probably because of crying and sleep. I sighed a shower will do. I took a shower, got dressed in my usual shirt, jeans and boots and braided my hair, not even caring if it's still wet. And got out to meet my friends to our usual meeting place. I got here and saw that nobody was still there, I texted everybody with the phone dad gave me so he thought he could cheer me up, he even gave Jason. We both declined but he forced us to take it. And within a while everybody was still there

"Hey Piper" Annabeth said

"I thought you're sick? Why you up?" Percy asked

"I'm not sick Percy" I said. And after that we're silent.

Silence

Awkward

"Okay I'm sick of the silence" Leo finally said "And I've got some news for you guys" he said

"What?" we all asked curiously

"I'm gonna go to a summer camp where kids likes to build stuff like me and I'm leaving tomorrow (**AN: What do you say? When I'm gone. Hehe I just love Pitch Perfect especially the Cup Song now back to the story! :D)**

"What!?" we all said

"Why didn't you tell us you were gonna leave tomorrow?!" Jason asked

"Hehe. I forgot" Leo said

"Well race to my house for pizza and some food" I announced. We all ran to my house then we sat on the floor. We ordered pizza, some Coke and some cake that I found on the fridge. We just talked about nonsense and it turns out Leo is gonna leave tomorrow but he said he doesn't know how long will he go back but he said it'll be no longer than a month. We watched some movies and by midnight we're done. We gave Leo a group hug 'cause he's gonna first thing in the morning. I just got out and went out my room and slept.

33333

I woke up and got downstairs. I saw dad preparing breakfast. He finally noticed me and he smiled

"Good morning Piper" he said with his signature smile that I often see in the movies

"Hey daddy I said. Though my brain is asking: _What is he doing here? Doesn't he have work? _ I thought

"Piper I got some good news for you!" dad said happily

"Wha ish it?" I said, my mouth full of PB&J

"We're gonna go to the Big Sur today!" he said. I felt hope inside me. Maybe dad is making up for me this time. I hope this'll be a good trip

333333

JASON

BORED!

That's what I am right now. Piper and Leo are gone. Percy and Annabeth is doing something ,probably snogging(making out). I passed on to Lacy's salon. By the way Lacy is Piper's cousin (**AN: I know in the book their sisters. But it's bad they both have the same mom here) **when she saw me she came up to me:

"Hey Jason! I have a little favor to ask" she said

"Sure what's it?

"Could you buy some makeup for the salon?" she asked

"What!? What if I'm mistaken for a gay!" I said

"Please?" she asked

So here am I at the mall looking for the makeup that's in the list Lacy gave me. When I'm finally done, thank goodness. I got out of them mall and I bumped into some girl

"I'm so sorr-" I was cut off when the girl looked at me. And I forgot how to speak

**AN: Who do you think the girl is? The first one to get the right one gets a shoutout! Thanks guys! **


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

JASON

"U-uh I-I'm s-so sorry" I stuttered

"That's okay "she said giving me a smile

Get a grip on yourself Jason! I thought to myself

"I'm Reyna" she said

"I'm Jason" I said shaking her hand

"Well I'm sorry Jason. But I have to go. Bye!" she said. And she left

Whoa! I think got LAFS'D there you know Love at First Sight. Sigh. I hope I could see her again. I just got home, gave Lacy the makeups and crashed on the couch.

33333

I woke up. It was noon already then took a shower then went to Piper's house. Maybe she's already here. Hey stop it Jason! Be happy! Maybe she and Tristan are already making up with the father-daughter thing. But when I opened the door to their house I saw her still asleep. So something must've happened between them…again. I was watching her sleep but after a while she already woke up.

"Hey Jason" she greeted me. I already know what this meant: she doesn't wanna talk about it. How'd I know? Duh! We've been best friends for so long. I know and read her just as much as she knows and reads me. She got a pizza from the fridge and started eating it.

"So your probably wondering what am I doing here right?" she asked me

"Yup" I agreed

"So me and dad where at the beach we just went surfing and then Jane dropped by and accused me that I stole a BMW which isn't true. You know I wanna get dad's attention but I would never do such a thing right?" her multi-colored eyes stared into mine

"Hey I know that you never did anything wrong and Jane is nothing but a big jerk okay?" I said as I pinched her cheeks into a smile

"So tell me what happened when I was shortly gone" she said

"Well Lacy asked me to buy some makeups for her salon and I bumped into the prettiest girl I've ever seen!" I exclaim. Piper looked hurt for a while but it quickly disappeared. Maybe it was just my imagination

"Really?"

"Yeah! I hope I could see her again though" I said. She didn't reply at that

"Piper?"

"Oh! Yeah me too"

We just walked around the road and we bumped into Reyna

"Oh it's you!" Reyna said

"H-hi R-Reyna" I stammered

"And you are?" Reyna asked turning to Piper

"Piper. Piper McLean"

"Well nice to meet you!" she said

"Reyna if you don't mind me asking but what are you doing here?" Piper asked

"No I don't mind at all. I live here with my other friend Gwen" she said

Yes! She lives here!

PIPER

So weeks past and Jason and Reyna are always hanging out and I am soooooooooooo jealous. Jason, Reyna and me are passing into Lacy's salon and I saw Lacy having a fight with another girl. We stepped in immediately and got between the 2 girls and trying to push them away from each other. But the girls are strong so it ended up me and Jason's foreheads smashing together which is very painful, mind you

33333

So here we are at the salon and Lacy was so angry. Yeah another salon was opened with a very jerky owner named Drew yeah she didn't even apologize for the fight and she called us freaks! Annabeth was putting cool cloth on my head and guess whose putting cool cloth on Jason's forehead? Yup Reyna and they looked like they were flirting. In front of me, mind you

''Don't worry Piper it'll hurt less" Annie said

"Nothing could be more painful than what's in front of me" I said sadly

"Finally you admit that you're being hurt" she said

"There you happy?" I asked. Annabeth was convincing me that I love Jason and I admit I do.

**AN: So as you could see I got some events from TLH here but I never made Piper steal a BMW she isn't a charmspeaker here and I think that Jane is a jerk 'cus well…..she's a jerk**


	6. Chapter 5

**So sorry guys I didn't update for so long! Wanna know why? 'cuz I never really had a stable internet connection so I just update whenever I had internet and today is one of those lucky days ;) Here it is enjoy! :D**

Chapter 5

**JASON**

Okay so today is the day that I'm gonna ask Reyna out. I am pretty nervous. Anyway I asked Reyna to meet me outside my house and after a while there she was.

"Hey Jason what's up?" Reyna asked

"Reyna" I nervously started "these past few weeks we have been great friends and I was wondering if you wanna go out with me?" I nervously asked. I looked up at her and I saw she was trying not smile

"Jason I would like to go out with you but can it be now 'cause me and Gwen are gonna go somewhere later please?" she pleaded

"Sure" I gladly took her hand and we went to the park. We sat on a bench I picked her a rose and she took it happily

"Reyna" I nervously started. What's up why I'm always nervous around her? "These past few weeks we have been like super duper great friends but I'm beginning to like you from the start but now I really really like you" I said, not facing her but when I looked up I saw that she was grinning from ear to ear

"Jason I like you too" she said

"So d-does t-that m-m-mean we're together?" I stammered

"Yes" she stated

"Oh yeah!" I cheered as I gave her a hug.

PIPER

I was at the salon just sitting at one of the chairs. Sigh. I decided to get out of there when I saw Jason and Reyna talking while Jason had an arm around her shoulders. When the saw me Jason had the biggest smile on his face.

"Piper you'll never guess! Me and Reyna are together!" Jason gushed. Ouch! A wave of pain and sadness washed over. I fauxed a smile and excused myself and went back to the salon and just sulking when Lacy came in looking nervous

"Hey Piper I really have a super duper duper big favor to ask" Lacy said

"What is it?" I asked sadly

"Uh….uh…uhm. Well there is a beauty contest and I was hoping if you can be the model" she said

"Okay sure" I said

"What" she almost yelled her eyes was so wide

Yeah I get it why Lacy was shocked I hate beau cons but I decided to do it. Why? Because Lacy never asked for big favors before so I decided to do it. We are cousins after all. After a while of shocked Lacy she finally calmed down.

"Thanks so much Piper!" she said

"NP! But no heels and only light make-up got it?" I asked sternly

"SURE!" she said as she gave me a hug

"Let the makeover begin tomorrow!" she announced


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

3 1 WEEK LATER 3

PIPER

I gotta say Lacy's "makeover" worked really well. She fixed my hair out of its very choppy state and its curly because of me always braiding it but she didn't do anything and just let it fall naturally. She even made the zit on my nose, who I used to call Bob disappear. Then she showed me some dresses I'd wear though it took her forever to convince me to wear them because I DESPISED dresses, I don't even own one and she made me wears some 4-inched heels but she assured me that Percy and Annabeth are there. I don't really wanna think about Jason and Reyna right now because somehow in a way…it hurts me more.

So there I was walking with the heels and I stumbled quite a few times and one time I almost fell flat on the floor if it weren't for Percy and Annie to catch me.

"Relax Piper" Lacy said "Imagine you're just walking with your boots and stand straight as if there was a book over your head and held your chin high, like you are willing to accept any challenge" she said. I took her advice, I relaxed and let all my nervousness down I stood straighter and held my chin high and after a couple of walks…..I don't have any difficulty walking with them anymore. After our session I took out the balm that Lacy gave me so my hair would shine not frizz and the other one that makes my skin a lighter tan. At first I hesitated when Lacy gave them to me but when I tried it, it actually works. I looked at myself at the mirror and…..wow! My hair is curly in an appealing way. I just wore some dress, leggings, flats and of course my snowboarding jacket. I'm really gonna have to thank Lacy for all the wonderful job she did!


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

JASON

2 WEEKS LATER

It was soooooooooooo hot so me and my friends decided to go to the beach today. But I have another reason: to make up for Piper. I was so focused on Reyna that I quite forgot about Piper. Hey don't be mad at me! I'm sorry for that! We all agreed to meet at Piper's house, I got my stuff and went there and saw that everyone was there, well except for the teenage girl that actually lives there. I'm confused Piper doesn't take that long to pack things. I saw Reyna and I came up to her and saw that she was fixing her things. I gave her a backhug and she flinched…something I didn't expect she would do. I let go of the hug and said:

"Uh Reyna let me help you" I said. She turned around and she's not Reyna…it's Piper and WOW! She was wearing blouse that showed a bit of her bare stomach, some shorts and flip flops, her hair was falling naturally and curly, possibly because of always braiding it. I was so shocked that my face was totally like this O.O or :O.

"Oh no thanks I'm good" she said. I just stood there and got out of trance when the real Reyna came in.

My mind was only saying one thing:

Can big things happen only for a few weeks?

33333

We got to the beach and were playing volleyball but every once in a while I caught myself staring at her but I guess it's really hot right now. Annabeth whose on our team poked Piper and said:

"Hey Piper! Look at those guys. They seemed to be checking you out" she pointed to the guys who seemed to be staring at her. I angrily stomped off and went to go to Reyna whose at the upper side of the beach and sat beside her.

"Hey Jason could we take some pics?" she asked

"Reyna I'm not really in the mood" I said

"C'mon please! Before I go to Seattle" she pleaded

"You're gonna go to Seattle?" I asked

"Yeah to visit my sister Hylla" she said

I decided to give in. So we took some pictures and then we just sat on the stairs. The one that lets you have a good view of the stairs

"You know that boy really looks interested at Piper" Reyna pointed out to the guy who was playing with Piper. I think his name is Will

"Please she's just faking it" I said. Whoa my voice sounded different there.

"Really? 'Cause it looks like he's making her smile" she said

"Reyna she's just faking it. The laughs,the smiles. Everything" I said. Then again my voice sounded different

"You know Jason you sound really jealous" she said. Her brown eyes staring into my blue ones

"Reyna I'm not jealous She's my best friend, we've been friends for 9 years! 'Course I'll be over protective" I said

"You know Piper's really lucky to have you as her best friend and I'm lucky to have you as my boyfriend" she said, leaning her head on my shoulder.

But I'm really doubting myself on what I said earlier

I'm not really jealous….am I?

**AN: Looks like a certain Jason Grace is jealous! Well hope u like this chappie guys I 3 y'all**

**~Biancz3**


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

JASON

_No Jason you can't be jealous!_ I thought. I spent the rest our beach day not talking to her. Yeah I know I was supposed to make it up to her but I just spent the rest of the arguing with myself. And she'd acted with me either. Today I promise I _will_ make it up to her…..for real! Reyna left to go to Seattle to visit her sister Hylla with Gwen and she said how long she'd be gone but she said it's not that long.

PIPER

I was at Lacy's salon ironing one of the dresses when Reyna called. She told me she would be in Seattle currently.

"Hey Piper! Sorry I couldn't call you when I was about to leave because I'm in a hurry" she said on the other line

"No that's okay! How's Seattle" I asked

"It is super awesome! We're almost at Hylla's now" she said

Okay I know what your thinking. Why are you good terms with Reyna? Okay I'm okay with Reyna, we're friends even. But I'm not okay Reyna _with_ Jason gets?

"Hey Piper can I ask you a favor?" Reyna asked

"What?"

"Could you take care of Jason while I'm gone?

"W-w-w-what?" I stuttered

"You know the other flirty girl there. Drew is there and she would get the very first chance to be with Jason. So please take care of him! Oh wait we're at Hylla's now! Later!" Reyna hung up before I could reply. I sighed I just got back from ironing the dress again when:

"Hey Pipes" Jason said, startling me I almost got hit by the uber hot iron.

"Hey!" I said

"Sorry" he said sheepishly "But you know I really like your new look" he said. He noticed it too huh? Well I just kept up the dress-leggings-snowboarding jacket-flats style.

"You noticed too huh" I said

"Piper everybody noticed!" he exclaimed

"Um…okay"

"But you know what I really missed about you?" he asked seriously. I blushed

"What?"

"Volleyball! You've been MIA these past few weeks'' he said

"Me?! You are the MIA one here" I said

"Why I be the missing in action here?''

"Whatevz"

"Anyways wanna have a match? We can have it later or now if you want" he offered

"Sure! Right after I finish ironing this-"

"You are not going to play volleyball for a while" Lacy interrupted me. An excited look on her face

"Why?" me and Jason asked

"Because you will be practicing these coming days your intermission number for the contest'' she replied

"And that would be…" I implied

"Piper you and your prince will dance'' Lacy announced

"And whose my prince?" I asked

"Piper!" Lacy said excitedly "Meet Jason your prince!"


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 10_

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubts certainly goes away somehow_

That was the music that Piper and I are supposed to dance. It's called A Thousand Years by Christina Perri I knew that because of Piper because I'm not updated about music whatsoever. But we're just standing there not doing anything. I still am confused why she reacted so strongly when Lacy said we're going to dance together. I mean it's just a dance right? Maybe she's scared about Reyna. But I know she'll understand and besides I know she really trusts me and I'll stay loyal to her. I don't want to see her cry heartbreakingly because of _**me**_.

"Hey why are you not dancing?" Lacy said

"Sorry Lace, but Jason and I don't know how to dance" Piper said

Yeah it's true, we tried to do the waltz a long time ago but we ended up tripping on each other

"That's nonsense! Waltzing is very easy, but it has to be from the heart and it must never ever look forced or the audience will think that you don't really enjoy each other's presence. That you two are just doing it and you don't really mean it."

"Yeah we know that but how the heck can we dance if we don't even know how to? Plus I have two left feet" I said

"That's nonsense! You guys just have to feel the music in your soul; Piper put your one hand on his shoulder and the other one on his upper arm and Jason put both of your hands on her waist" Lacy said. We did what we were told but Piper really looks uncomfy.

"Now I'd play the music and you guys just feel it in your soul" Lacy did so and we began dancing. At first we always step on each other's foot or trip but as the music goes on we began to have the hang of it and until we finished the song with only light mistakes.

"I thought you have two left feet?" Piper asked me

"Yeah and I thought you're bad at dancing?" I replied

"I guess it's not bad after all"

"Yeah but why are you so uncomfortable at the start?" I asked her

"I guess I'm just nervous because I've never danced with anyone before and I suck at it"

"Yeah me too but you don't have to be nervous you just have to relax and not be tense. You can do it" I encourage her

"That is awesome guys! I told you, you can do it! But you just do the same thing. So at the second chorus you Piper put your left foot backward and Jason your right foot and then you guys hold each other's hands but both of you will step forward at the same time okay?"

"Um…yeah?" we both said

"Oh and I got another idea! It's really romantic!" she gushed. Oh no….that voice

"Hugh…..what now Lace?" Piper asked

"At the almost last part, where Christina Perri sang 'one step closer' twice until the 'I'll love you for a thousand more' part you would press your noses and your forehead together! Isn't that romantic?" she asked. My cheeks start to heat up and Piper's too. Where the heck does this girl get this idea?

"WHAT?! HECK NO!" Piper said

"C'mon it's just for a dance please Piper?"

"NO! Jason has a girlfriend what if she saw us? Jason?! Bestie support here!?"

"I'm fine with it" I blurted out

"Wow thank you for the support you are such an amazing bestfriend! But how in the lion cow are you fine with it?" she asked

"Lion cow?" I asked

"What?"

"But Reyna won't return for at least 2 weeks so I'll just explain it to her I'm sure she'll be fine with it"

"You know some girlfriends would find it maddening to see their boyfriends doing "romantic stuff" on other girls"

"I know Reyna trusts me. She'll know that I'm loyal to her and won't replace her. One of the most important things in a relationship is trust. No matter what happens they would never doubt each other's love for each other because they trust each other" I said. Piper and Lacy's mouth keep closing and opening and they look like fishes and I saw Piper's eyes look at me with full of longing and sadness but after half a second it's gone. Well that was weird.

"Wow Reyna made you senti! Reyna made you deep!" Lacy said, clapping

"Did you get that from reading Nicholas Sparks books or watching chick flicks? Did you really become from Jason Grace to Jessie Grace? Did you become gay?" Piper asked

"What?"

"I figured guys don't say that stuff only girls but wow that was an amazing speech you deserve an award" she clapped

"Umm… Lacy can we do that part to the _actual_ contest please?" Piper begged

"Fine" she said

XxxxxxxxxxX

_4 days later_

"Hey Piper come on let's go practice" I said

"Ayieeeee!" my friends cooed

"Shut up guys" I shushed

Piper and I have been spending time a lot because of the dance thing. And to be honest I really like it and I'm enjoying it. Not because of the bestfriend thing but because of something more. Like when we finish practicing I get sad and when I'm about to sleep I get all excited because I'm about to see her again.

"Okay 5,6,7,8. Start!" she said

The music starts playing and we start swaying like we're supposed to. But a new step or whatever you call it forms into my mind. Before the second verse comes I lift her up by the waist and start to turn

"What the Jason-ahhh!" she yelped but she was laughing and I can't help but crack a smile too. When the second verse comes I put her down. And we resume dancing except the last part that Lacy told us and when the song ends and we hear clapping at the background. We turned and saw Percy and Annabeth clapping and smiling

"Lacy was right you guys are wonderful" Annabeth said

"You nailed it guys" Percy said

"Well that's enough for today and plus it's really late. G'night Jason!" Piper said, gave me a hug then left. And there goes the feeling again the sad feeling because we're done practicing and the excited one because I'll get to see her again tomorrow.

I accidentally clicked some love website when I was just wandering at the web one day, it said that when you're in love with someone you smile when they smile and you get so excited when you're about to see them again

And that's exactly what I do and feel about Piper

Shoot was I actually starting to feel something for her?

**AN: Hi guys! I hope you like it! Sorry if the dance wasn't detailed! But guys you can search it on youtube: KathNiel dance in Must Be Love and click on the 2nd vid don't mind the background music coz it's a Tagalog song. Bye!**


End file.
